Starry Night
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Luna and Bo have been friends for a long time. After spending one Starry Night together, she turns cold and ends up hurting him. Now Luna must learn to fix her mistakes before she loses her friend.


**A/N: This is my entry for _The Village Square_'s writing contest this month. The theme this month is Lost and Found, I hope this fits.**

**Sorry if the seasons get a bit confusing. First it's winter since that's when Starry Night is. Angela's wedding is in fall then it goes back to winter again. Sorry if anyone is OOC. Each line break is change in either season or time. **

It was a dim-witted concept, the idea of not being able to live without someone. People come and go all the time. If that was actually true than there would be many more deaths. The pain of someone leaving doesn't cause the lungs to give out, the heart doesn't stop beating and the brain won't stop functioning. How does one die from the pain of someone leaving then?

She didn't believe in that, unlike her friends. She was the only one that still stood by that. Angela had cried endless tears for nights over breaking up with her boyfriend who is now her fiancé. Maya had locked herself in her room with tubs of ice cream for three days before getting over it. Now they're both happy with their significant others. Maybe it was because she had never been in love or had been hurt as a result but she still didn't believe someone could have such a big effect on a person.

* * *

The skies were filled with stars, perfect for the Starry Night festival. She leaned against the frame of Sonata Tailoring and stared at the sky with a fed up expression on her face. Echoes of chattering voices glided through the windows and into her ear, making her roll her eyes in response. It happened every year and she was getting sick of it. Her grandmother would always invite Mayor Hamilton to their home for Starry Night without fail. Candace would celebrate with Julius at either his house or on the hill directly beneath the stars, which leaves her the only one without anyone to be with.

"Luna, why don't you go watch the stars with your friends tonight?"

Shelly would ask her that every year just so the house would be empty for the pair of them. It was getting extremely annoying now. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she heard laughter from the house. It was best to not disturbing them, as much as she wanted to. Luna started walking, her feet leading her. Somehow she ended up at the mine cart that led to the Garmon Mine District.

_I wonder if he's busy tonight. He probably has someone to spend Starry Night with too, just like everyone else. _

Absentmindedly, she got into the cart and in the blink of an eye she was in the Garmon Mine District. Getting out, her feet started moving again in the direction of the old bridge. They halted outside the Carpenter's and she peered inside the window. It was surprisingly dark with no signs of any light or of anyone being there. Luna closed her eyes and leaned against the building, a feeling of disappointment settling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyebrows knitted together, wondering why she was feeling this way.

The creaking of a door entered her ears and she opened her eyes, curious as to whom it was. It was either Luke or Dale, most likely.

She never expected him, though. She blinked her eyes, slowly as if he was just a hallucination. It was odd that he was here, right next to her. "Bo, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her with his alluring grey eyes. "I live here, remember?" he replied, pointing to the building behind them. She nodded but didn't say anything and they lapsed into silence. It was hard for her to keep herself from looking at him. Something inside her kept telling her to make sure he was really there, that he was real.

Bo smiled and grasped her shoulder, catching her attention. Luna switched her gaze over to him, confusion lacing them. "Why are you even here, Bo? Shouldn't you be out celebrating Starry Night?"

"No, why would you think that?" he replied.

"No reason. It just seems like everyone is spending Starry Night with someone that I thought you might be too."

He offered her another smile, this one different than the last. This one seemed softer, a hidden meaning behind it. Luna stared at him, a frown gracing her lips as she studied him, trying to figure out the meaning. "Come with me," Bo said, reaching for her hand.

xxx

She exhaled and leaned her head on Bo's shoulder. He gave her another smile before putting his arm around her shoulders. It was odd that the two of them were sitting beneath the stars...on the old bridge that could give way at any moment. Tilting her head upwards, she looked up at the stars and wondered. She wondered why she was here with him. Why after all those years of being alone on this day, that she was now with someone.

It felt good though, like walking into a warm room after spending the day outside in a blizzard. A strange feeling occupied her chest, it felt like her heart strings were being tugged on. She couldn't help but snuggle up to Bo. His arm tightened around her and he leaned his head against hers, their eyes never leaving the starry sky.

* * *

She couldn't help but glance at him, eyebrows furrowed as her boyfriend pulled her along the street. He frowned at her, sadness etched into the lines of his face. Winter had passed surprisingly fast after that Starry Night festival had ended. Spring and summer came and went; now it was already fall. Three seasons had passed since she spent that night with him. In that time she had developed 'feelings' for a brunette, been asked out by the brunette and was now dating him.

Kasey placed a kiss on her forehead before waving goodbye, heading back to his farm. A blush formed on her cheeks and she giggled, waving goodbye as well. Something about him would always cause her to turn red and feel as light as a feather, as if she could soar above the clouds.

"Luna," Bo called out, walking towards her.

She ignored him and walked into Sonata Tailoring. She could hear him still, calling to her. Moving the curtain aside, she looked out the window and saw him a ways from the store entrance, hurt shining in his grey eyes. She gasped and bit her lip, clutching at her chest. Her heartbeat felt irregular and she felt pain. It felt hard to breathe, why?

* * *

"Luna, can't we just talk for a while? I'm sure Kasey won't mind."

She spun around and glared at him. They were standing in front of Celesta Church, she had just finished helping with the decorations for Angela's wedding. Why was he even here? "Kasey wouldn't mind, but I do. I'm busy so please move," she replied icily.

"I just want to know why you've been avoiding me. It makes sense that you're spending more time with your boyfriend but I thought we were friends."

"Hmph, whatever, just leave me alone." Luna stalked off without as much as a glance back. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she turned back hoping to see him behind her. It wasn't surprising that he hadn't followed her and yet she felt disappointed.

xxx

Luna leaned her head on Kasey's shoulder as he tightened his grip around her hand. Her eyes were misty as she watched Angela walk down the aisle toward her soon-to-be husband. As much as she despised Luke she had to admit that he wasn't a bad person. She listened intently as they exchanged their vows and watched keenly when he lifted up the veil to kiss her, sealing their future together. The whole exchange pulled at her heart causing it to beat faster.

From across the aisle, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bo watching Luke with a sad smile. She cringed, cuddling closer to Kasey. Maybe it wasn't directed at her, it was possible he didn't know it was her that was sitting directly across from him but she couldn't help but feel guilty for the sad looking adorning his face. She wanted to see him smile happily, like the one that was present on that fateful Starry Night.

"Someday, that will be you and me," Kasey whispered into her ear, his breath hot against her skin. A shiver ran up her spine and Luna smiled at him, her cheeks a rosy hue. Kasey's gaze switched from her to his sister, happiness filling them. It felt strange for her, to have one man next to her looking so unbelievably happy for their sibling while another man looked like he was being torn in two.

* * *

"Why haven't you talked to Bo in seasons?" Angela's voice echoed throughout the empty farmhouse. Luna shrugged her shoulders, relaxing into the soft seating of the sofa.

"Bo's really sad that you haven't talked to him for so long, you know. Luke told me. Luke also told me that you _don't _want to talk to him. Is that true?"

Luna rolled her eyes in exasperation and shrugged again. Angela's eye twitched and she frowned. "I might have told him that once by mistake. I was in a rush. It's no big deal."

Glare. She didn't say anything but turned her head away, breaking under Angela's gaze.

A sigh escaped the farmer's lips as she sat down next to the pink haired woman. "Luna, just tell me. Something's going on between you and Bo, right? Are you hiding something from Kasey?"

Her cheeks became tinted pink at the mention of his name, Kasey. Angela noticed and shook her head, a frown on her lips. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, again. "What would I hide from you?

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

"Nothing, I'm hiding nothing, are you satisfied now?" Luna exclaimed, annoyed at the whole conversation. It was getting ridiculous. So what if she was mean to Bo? So what if she hadn't talked to him in seasons? It wasn't like acting like that was out of character.

* * *

"I'm sorry Luna but I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Cerulean eyes flashed, her hands curled into fists by her side. Her inner voice told her to punch him but she couldn't. She nodded her head curtly before stalking off. Kasey watched her leave, relief showing in his eyes that she hadn't hit him but something bugged him. Something was off about her.

xxx

Her arms lay limp by her side as her feet shuffled down the familiar path, a faraway look in her eyes. The anger had subsided and any lingering thoughts on Kasey had vanished, replaced by sadness. She wasn't sad that they had broken up; there was something else...but what? For the past season she had spent most of her free time with him and they had shared many memories together. That wasn't the cause of her being emotional, though. She had felt happy with Kasey but there was always sadness lingering behind.

Why are feelings so complicated to comprehend? Luna wanted to figure out just _why _she felt sad even when she was happy. She wanted to know why her chest hurts every time she sees Bo looking sad. She wanted to know why she felt so disappointed when he doesn't talk to her.

"_It's my fault for treating him like dirt when I was with Kasey." _

A tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned against the wall of the Carpenter's. Why was she even here? He probably didn't want to see her, after she had made him feel like trash. She heard the door open and glanced up to see Bo walk out. It was just like Starry Night all over again.

"Bo," Luna murmured.

He looked at her and didn't say anything before walking off, heading toward Ramsey's house. More tears welled up in her eyes; his gaze had said everything. She had hurt him, deeply, with her words and ignorance. She didn't even know _why _she did it, it just happened like most things.

The two of them had been friends, no not friends, it went deeper than that. They shared something special, that's what she had let herself believe. He was the only guy on the island that didn't get annoyed by her personality or charmed by her looks. He was the only one that treated her like a normal person while the others treated her like a child, just because they were all taller than her.

Now he wouldn't talk to her for she had hurt him too much. She had severed the bond they shared. It was lost, maybe for forever.

* * *

Luna stood outside the Carpenter's, waiting. She was going to confront Bo and apologize to him. It felt like such a strange thing for her to be doing, saying sorry but she wanted to save their friendship. Although she had other friends, she didn't want to lose _him. _

Her heart was beating fast, erratic even. She leaned against the building and closed her eyes. An image of him popped up, sadness still present in them. Her eyes snapped open and she inhaled deeply. That look of hurt, it was burned into her mind.

The door opened and she turned her head sharply. "Bo!"

He blinked his grey eyes at her and started for the path down to the bridge. _"It's now or never." _She reached out a hand and grasped his arm, pulling him back. "Bo, please."

Bo shrugged, loosening her hold on him. "What do you want Luna? Shouldn't you be with Kasey?" he asked, his voice shaking. She stared at his back; he wouldn't turn to face her.

"Kasey and I broke up," she answered.

He didn't say anything and her heart dropped. Before all this, she was _sure _he would say sorry and be concern but now...

"Why are you here, Luna?" he asked softly, still not facing her.

"_Just tell him that you're sorry for how you treated him." _How was she going to say it? She opened her mouth, no words came out and she frowned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"If you don't have anything to say then I'm going to go. I'm busy so please move," Bo stated calmly. Her eyes widened, those words sounded extremely familiar... And that's when it hit her. Those were the same words she had told him when he tried to talk to her, outside Celesta Church.

He started walking again, toward the bridge. Luna stood and watched, sadness clouding her eyes. She wanted to chase after him, to apologize but her legs didn't seem to work and her vocal cords refused to say those two simple words. Bo disappeared from her sight and she felt tears forming. It was ridiculous to cry over this! Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the ground, attempting to stop the tears from falling.

xxx

Bo halted in front of the bridge and leaned against the pole, looking up at the sky. Grey clouds filled the sky, signalling rain. It was too early for stars. In a few days time it would be the Starry Night Festival again. So much had happened in a year. His friendship with Luna had plummeted after that night a year ago. He grimaced as he remembered how she had spoken to him. It had hurt a lot. She was his first female friend and it had meant something to him, maybe not to her though.

It was hard sometimes. He would long to talk to her but couldn't, he would want her opinion on something but wouldn't be able to obtain it. He wanted to know why she had drifted from him, weakening their friendship.

xxx

She stopped, seeing him standing there by the bridge. Memories of that Starry Night flashed through her mind and something flickered in her eyes. Sorrow washed through her and she called his name gently. Her voice caught in her throat as he looked at her. She wanted to smack herself; why was it that every time she wanted to apologize she would freeze up?

Luna walked closer to the bridge, halting in front of Bo. He didn't turn around, instead he looked at her, letting her see all the hurt that she had caused him. She flinched, her gaze flitting to the ground. The emotion in his eyes was so strong. She inhaled a shaky breath as she felt pain shoot through her chest.

"Bo, I-I'm..." she started.

He continued to look at her, grey eyes glimmering. Rain had started falling and the sky was starting to darken.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you in the past few seasons. I-I don't know why I did that," she admitted. She looked up to see him still staring at her and took a step forward. "I'm sorry."

He blinked once, then twice before closing his eyes. Luna bit her lip and breathed, trying to calm herself. Opening his eyes, Bo's mouth curved into a soft smile. "I accept your apology, Luna," he finally replied.

xxx

"It's nice to just enjoy the sight of the stars. I wish it was possible to see them as clear every day."

"I rather not, we wouldn't appreciate them then."

She leaned her head on his shoulder in a similar fashion as the year before. "At least I get to spend it with you," she murmured.

"Why did you do all those things before?"

"I-I don't know. I was scared of...things changing after that night. I didn't want to risk losing you as a friend but I guess that happened anyway."

"I'm just glad that I _didn't_ lose you as a friend. It's better to be late than sorry."

"Don't you mean _safe _than sorry?"

He shook his head. "Friends are easy to lose but hard to regain; a bad case of lost and found. I'm happy that our friendship didn't turn out that way."

They shared a smile before lapsing into silence. The stars shone bright above them, lighting up the winter sky. A warm feeling crept through her and she snuggled closer to Bo. A blissful sigh escaped her lips; this is how things should be.

**A/N: Friends _are _easy to lose and hard to regain, I have learned that the hard way =/ I just wish I hadn't lost contact with my friend... Anyway, this oneshot was inspired by the song _Lost Without You _by _Delta Goodrem. _**

**Happy Leafing~**


End file.
